This competing renewal application seeks to continue and enhance the OHSU BIRCWH program entitled Oregon BIRCWH: Scholars in Women's Health Research Across the Lifespan. Our overarching goal is to create a stimulating and nurturing environment for junior faculty to develop into leading interdisciplinary research scientists in women's health; we plan to maintain four scholars/year. Over the last two grant cycles, the Oregon BIRCWH has trained a diverse cadre of researchers who advance basic, biomedical, behavioral, and translational research in women's health across the lifespan. OHSU provides a resource-rich environment whose culture promotes interdisciplinary team science. The Oregon BIRCWH has been successful with scholars receiving approximately $40 million dollars in research funding, publishing over 200 publications, and assuming national leadership positions. The BIRCWH is the only K12 career development program at OHSU specifically dedicated to career development in women's health research. The institution is deeply committed to the BIRCWH, providing each scholar up to 50 hours of statistical support, tuition free education through the Human Investigations Program, and direct financial contributions to support their research. We will continue the existing best practices that have made our program highly successful. In this renewal we expand the centers, institutes, and mentors affiliated with the BIRCWH to address all 6 high priority NIH ORWH research goals and propose the following innovative expansions to: I) Develop and promote best practices in mentoring interdisciplinary scientists by: a) providing formal mentorship training, b) conducting a national BIRCWH survey to identify successful practices in mentoring interdisciplinary scientists, c) developing and testig tools to support the mentor-mentee relationship locally and d) disseminate best practices (lessons and tools) for mentoring nationally; and II) Catalyze the development of women's health research leaders at the institutional, state, and national level by: a) developing core competencies in women's health research that incorporate the NIH ORWH research priorities to better define the research needs of the field and target educational research training programs, b) providing formal leadership training to promote effectiveness of the next generation of women's health research leaders, c) disseminating competencies and expanding interdisciplinary research in women's health through a Statewide Annual Women's Health Research Conference, and d) formalizing a program to promote inter-institutional BIRCWH collaborations to advance women's health research and further programmatic excellence at a national level. The Oregon BIRCWH is dedicated to training the next generation of leaders in women's health research whose discoveries improve the health of girls, women, and populations. We are pleased with our program's and scholars' successes and are excited about the opportunities in this renewal to increasingly contribute at a national and programmatic level.